Heart-shaped Origami
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Aku punya teman. Dia lucu dan sangat suka origami. tapi, ada satu origami buatannya yang membuatku pasrah ingin hidup bersamanya. Origami berwarna merah(?)./bad summary/KrisTao Couple/ RnR, please...


**Title: Heart-shaped Origami**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Archip: Yaoi, happy ending, 1 shoot**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)**

** -Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfic! DLDR! KrisTao Couple**

**A/n: Ide muncul pas lgi lat. Procedure bikin origami hati bwt tes praktek B. Ing. Hope U like it. Happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja cilik berambut pirang tengah duduk diam di sebuah bangku taman. Asyik melihat anak-anak sebayanya bermain.

TAP! TAP! TAP! SREK!

Seorang namja cilik lain duduk di sebelahnya. Namja cilik pirang itu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya, seperti panda. Dan itu menarik perhatiannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling tatap. Hingga namja cilik bermata panda itu menyerahkan sebuah… kertas? Si namja pirang menatap kertas itu. Lalu memandang orang yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak mengerti.

"Mau jadi temanku?" Tanya namja panda itu. Yang di Tanya mengambil kertas yang tadi di berikan padanya. Ternyata origami. Origami burung. Rapi sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja pirang seraya menatap namja panda.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Ini!" ucap namja panda semangat seraya memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah ia bentuk pada namja bersurai pirang.

Namja pirang itu mengernyit seraya mengambil kertas berbentuk itu. Dia mengamatinya. Seperti biasa. Selalu rapi. Dan kertas yang temannya buat ini bentuknya selalu berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Baru beberapa hari mereka berteman, tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab. Keduanya saling mengisi kekurangan. Melakukan kegiatan bersama sudah jadi aktivitas rutin mereka. Seperti sakrang ini. Mereka tengah bermain bersama di halaman belakang rumah namja panda.

"Yang di pegang Gege, itu naga. Yang aku pegang, ini panda" ujar namja panda karena melihat wajah bingung temannya. Dan di jawab 'oh' dari yang mendapat jawaban.

"Tao-er, kau belajar origami dari mana?" Tanya namja pirang. Tao –namja panda- tersenyum.

"Sebelum bertemu Gege, Tao tinggal di Jepang. Kursus origami untuk mengisi waktu senggang" jawab namja panda.

"Berarti kau berkali-kali membuat yang seperti ini?" Tanya namja pirang serasa mengangkat origami naga yang ada di tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Tao menggeleng imut.

"Semua origami yang kubuat setelah pindah ke China tidak ada yang pernah di ajarkan di sana" jawab Tao. Mata namja pirang membulat terkejut.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau…" namja pirang tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saking tidak mengertinya. Karena menurutnya, apa pun perlu belajar. Termasuk membuat beragam bentuk origami seperti ini.

"Aku belajar dari internet atau buku origami yang selalu di beli oleh Eomma atau Appa" jelas Tao.

"Jadi kau belajar sendiri?" Tanya namja pirang. Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Ah, Ge. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Tao lalu beranjak ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Tao kembali dengan kertas lipat berwarna merah yang sudah berbentuk, ntah apa. Namja pirang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tao duduk kembali di sebelah namja pirang yang sedang duduk santai di teras belakang rumahnya.

"Ini. Ini untuk Kris-ge" ucap Tao sembari menyerahkan sebuah origami. Kris –namja pirang- menerimanya.

Itu adalah sebuah origami. Berbentuk hati. Kris mengernyit tidak mengerti pada Tao yang menatap dan memberinya senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Itu origami hati pertama yang kubuat. Itu adalah origami pertamaku yang mudah di buat dan sederhana. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu cara membuatnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah membuatnya karena tidak tahu harus kuberikan pada siapa. Tapi setelah bertemu Gege, aku tahu harus memberikannya pada siapa. Aku membuatnya kemarin. Simpanlah. Kuharap Gege suka" jelas Tao. Kris diam mendengarkan.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku ini?" Tanya Kris lembut. Tao tersenyum.

"Aku ingin gege terus bersamaku, menemaniku, bermain denganku dan hal lainnya. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" jawab Tao yang tiba-tiba saja matanya berembun. Dengan segera Kris mendekapnya.

"Sstt… Tenaglah… Jangan menangis, Tao-er… Gege tidak akan kemana-mana. Gege akan selalu bersama Tao-er" ujar Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao yang hampir menangis.

"Janji?" Tanya Tao dengan suara bergetar. Kris mengangguk.

"Janji" jawab Kris tanpa ragu. "Terima kasih untuk hati yang kau berikan, Panda. Aku menyayangimu" gumam Kris seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Tao.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**A/n: Ini cm FF iseng, y… Nulis awalnya aja di buku Fisika wkt pelajaran ke-2 td pagi. Hehehe… ^_^ Eee… Itung2 pengganti FF Music Box yang dlm proses, y…**

**Bwt FF Music Box&FF My Friend, sedang proses. Dpt inspirasi itu gk gampang karna dtgnya tanpa sengaja. Cri inspirasi bunuh org itu gk gampang, lho… (For Music Box Fanfic). Klo FF yg My Friend, gtw kpn di sambungnya. Joseonghamnida… #Bow**

**Review, please…**


End file.
